Sick
by BBFlute
Summary: Cam's sick!


Cam is an early riser. He wakes up every morning to get Lily at about 7:00. So when I woke up at 9:45 to find Cam still sleeping next to me, I knew something was wrong.

I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake him and went to see where Lily was. She was in the playroom, playing with blocks. Cam had obviously gotten up to get her and put her in here so he could go back to sleep.

I picked up Lily and carried her to the kitchen. I put her in the highchair and poured her some Cheerios as I began to think.

_Why was Cam sleeping in? We hadn't had a fight or an argument lately. We went to bed at 10:30 as always. _So there was only one solution- Cam was sick.

Cam is a very stubborn man and hates to admit that he is sick. I knew that if I tried to coddle him, he would just get irritated and even more stubborn. He has only been sick once, since we have lived together. From what I could tell, being sick was Cam's worst nightmare. I knew he wasn't going to be happy when he woke up, and wouldn't be completely happy until he was completely better.

As I was thinking about all of this, Cam walks in. I knew how bad it was when I looked at his face. He was very flushed, his cheeks being pinker than normal. He also was still in his pajamas and he hadn't brushed his hair. This should show how bad he feels, since we all know that Cam is obsessed with the way he looks. I decide to approach this gently.

"Good Morning, handsome." I said. " Hi Mitch, Hi Lilly." He replied wearily. "How are you feeling, Cam?" I asked. "Oh I'm just fine, thanks for asking." He replied.

He went over to pour himself some coffee, and I noticed that he could barely hold the coffee pot because his hands were shaking so violently. "Here I got it." I said without waiting for him to reject my offer. " Thanks and could you hand me the Tylenol bottle too?" He said before he took a sip.

" Yep." I said, reaching into the cabinet to get it. I watched Cam take 2 pills out of the bottle and swallow them down with his coffee. This shows that he is definitely sick, because Cam will never take Tylenol even if he really needs it. " So, you never take Tylenol, why are you taking it now?" I asked waiting for him to have to admit that he was sick.

" I just feel a little bit under the weather, no biggie." Cam said as he sipped his coffee. He finally accepted it, and this was a big accomplishment for him. " Well, do you have a fever?" I asked. Cam just shrugged at this. I got up and put my hand on his forehead. He felt very warm. " Awww Cam, you feel really warm. Let me go get the thermometer just to make sure." I said, walking to the bathroom. Cam followed behind and sat on the bed.

" Open up." I said as he opened his mouth. " Just lay down until it's done." I said, wanting him to relax. Cam laid down and I covered him up. He looked so innocent and small as he laid there. I was dragged out of my thoughts as the thermometer started to beep. I reached over and pulled it out of his mouth. It said 100. 8 degrees. " Well, you have a fever of 100.8, so you just lay here and I will get you some juice. " I said. " Okay, and Mitchell?" said Cam. "Yes?" I replied. " Thanks for all of this and I love you." Said Cam, with a smile forming on his face, " You're welcome, you know you can always come to me for anything, and I love you too." I said, happy that Cam had said that.

When I came back with the juice, Cam was already asleep. I watched his chest rise and fall, and I realized then just how much I love Cam. I still remember the first time I laid my eyes on him._ We were at the same party and we were playing charades. I was shy because I didn't really know anyone, and I just happened to pick Casablanca. Well, I had seen Casablanca, but I still had no idea how to act it out. All I could think of were the hand claws, and so that's what I did. Within 2 seconds of me doing this gesture, I heard a loud, sweet voice saying " Casablanca!" I turned around there he was. He looked perfect then, he had on a sky blue shirt and khakis and this looked perfect on him. From that second, I knew I would have to meet this mystery man. After the game was over, I shyly walked over and said hi. After 25 minutes, I knew that this was the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

After I had this flashback, I saw that Cam had awoken and was just looking at me. " Here's your juice." I said, a little bit embarrassed that he had saw me reminiscing. " What were you thinking about Mitch? You had this really dreamy look on your face" asked Cam, as he sat up and took the juice. " I was thinking of the party and how we fist met. It is a really good memory." I said, excited to share these thoughts with Cam. " That was a good time, come lay with me Mitch." Said Cam as he scooted over to make room for me. " Alright, I think I will." I said, climbing into the bed next to Cam's warm body.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up and it was nighttime! I looked at the clock and it said 7:45. I looked over at Cam and saw that he was still sleeping. I got up and went to the kitchen to make some dinner. When I came back, he was sitting up looking dazed. " Are you okay?" I asked. " Yeah, I think so." He replied. " Okay, well here is some chicken soup and 2 more Tylenol. I hope you will like it." I said, watching Cam taste the soup and swallow the pills. " I like whatever you make Mitch, and this is especially great." He said as he laid the spoon down, " Well, don't let me stop you, keep eating and I will be right back." I said, as I walked out of the room. I went and brought Lily some dinner, and then I put her back to sleep. I walked back and saw that Cam had fallen asleep, almost in his soup. I took the soup, and kissed his forehead, which was still slightly warm, then walked out of the room. I put my pajamas on and got into bed next to him and fell right asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Cam not in the bed. I went out to the kitchen and there he was, sitting at the island and feeding Lily. I went over and felt his forehead. It was perfectly normal now. " Do you feel better?" I asked, hoping his answer would be yes. " Yes, I feel completely fine, thank you for taking care of me yesterday." He replied, looking at me and smiling. " You're welcome, and it was kinda fun." I said and went to the coffee pot to get some coffee. I poured it and sat next to Cam, watching him feed Lily and I realized that this was the life I've always wanted, and the life I will never give up. " What are you thinking about, Mitch?" asked Cam, his brow creasing. " Nothing Cam, nothing at all."


End file.
